


Damian gets another brother.

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Beyond
Genre: Adoption, Brothers, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: Damian really does hate it when Tim is right





	Damian gets another brother.

“So you ready to get another sibling?” Tim said leaning against Damian’s doorframe “What are you talking about Drake?” Damian said not looking up from where he was folding and packing clothes into suitcases. “Oh come on Dami, you’re headed off to college, Bruce is totally gonna pick up some kid, with black hair and blue eyes for sure”

“what ridicules logic are you using Drake?” Damian held up a purple V neck and held it against his body and Tim gave him a thumbs up, and Damian started to fold it. “Oh come on you never noticed the pattern? Dick goes off to college becomes Nightwing, and what 15 minutes later Bruce has Jason in a yellow cape, Jason took his dirt nap and bam! I’m the one in Green pants”

“I thought you had to harass father for the role of Robin” Tim waved his hand dismissively “I got my own thing with Young Justice I come back and there’s Cass, I retired for 15 minutes and Bruce made Steph Robin. I go to college and boom there you are!”

“I’m his real son Drake not some stray he found”

“sure if that helps you sleep, you got your own thing with the Titans and Superboy, and boom he got Duke. Well now you’re an all grown up 17 headed for college, me, Duke, Case, Steph are all long gone, so how long till you come home and there’s some kid in one of the guest rooms?” 

“You are ridicules Drake, father does not just randomly adopt children. Besides he’s growing old, he’ll retire after I graduate and I will be Batman, no need for another Robin.”

“yeah sure, has he told you that?”

“well not in so many words” 

“Bruce Wayne will stop being Batman when he’s 80, and then only when we all over power him and tie him down” 

“Tt-” 

…………………………….

The first semester had not been hard. The classes and course work was insultingly easy, but despite himself Damian had enjoyed himself. He carried his bag up the drive toward Wayne Manor looking forward to hot coco and relaxation for winter break. He had missed Titus badly while in the dorms. Damian threw open the door and was greeted by a horse bark and Titus made his slow stiff jointed way toward Damian. Damian petted Titus noting the gray fur mixed in with his black. “Hi old boy, did you miss me? yeah I missed you too, where’s Alfred the cat? is he mad at me for leaving? yeah” Damian looked up and found a small black haired boy staring at him. The boy was 9 or 10, maybe a small 11. He had a mess of black hair falling into his eyes, his very blue eyes that for a moment Damian thought looked just like his father’s eyes. The kid was wearing an oversized sweater that Damian was sure had once been Tim’s. “Who are you?” Damian said it in his cold command voice. It seemed to have no effect on the kid, he stuck out his hand “Hi, I’m Terry, Terry McGinnis” Damian narrowed his eyes “that does not explain why you’re standing in my front hall” 

The kid tilted his head. “Oh did Bruce not tell you? I live here now” He looked around like someone might be listening and dropped his voice to a whisper “I’m Robin now” his eyes wide and excited. Damian looked at him and blinked a few times. “I hate it when Drake is right” he walked right pasted a puzzled looking Terry and went to find his father, they needed to talk.


End file.
